


Romano x Reader: More Than Anything...Part 3 (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Insert, Italy, More - Freeform, Romano, South, South Italy - Freeform, anything, reader - Freeform, than - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! If you like it or want to read the other parts of the story, you can go to my dA page here:<br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Romano x Reader: More Than Anything...Part 3 (Lemon)

"…..what…?" Romano said finally.   
  
You blushed madly and could say nothing.   
  
Romano suddenly blushed too. "H-hey if you're saying this because you think it's going to make me happy or something then don't!" he shouted, waving his hands in front of his body.   
  
"No! I-it's not that…" you began. "I…I'm telling you this because I love you and…and I want it. I'm telling you because I want to give myself to you!"   
  
Romano stood still for a moment along with you…but only for a moment. You gasped when Romano tugged you into his arms and immediately latched his mouth to yours. Your gasp had worked in his favor as well as he immediately moved his tongue into your mouth to join yours in a fiery, passionate dance.   
  
You thought you'd be shyer than you were now but instead you wound your arms around his neck and pressed your body into his.  
  
Much to your dismay, he pulled away.   
  
"Hey…I'm not having sex in the kitchen you idiot." He said with a blush on his cheeks.   
  
You smiled and kissed his lips. "Well I wasn't planning on that…"   
  
Laughing you shoved him off and took off into your room.   
  
"Hey! What the hell?!" Romano shouted, following after you.   
  
When he got into your room he found you lying on your bed laughing.   
  
"You're like a little kid…" he groaned.   
  
"I just wanted to see how quick you could get here….to see how eager you were." you teased.   
  
"Stupid…." He grumbled.   
  
You frowned. "Be nice to me."   
  
Romano closed his eyes, folded his arms, and pouted.   
  
"Roma…don't be like that." You sighed.   
  
Still he didn't move…that was until he felt you slide off his jacket and start undoing the buttons of his red shirt.   
  
"__-_______!" he exclaimed, obviously startled by your sudden move.   
  
Despite his shock, he wasn't stopping you…why would he when he wanted this just as much as you?  
  
Peeling away his shirt, you shoved your insecurities out of the way and pulled him onto the bed with you.   
  
"You…you're um…hot, Roma…" you said, looking at his now bare chest.   
  
Romano's cheeks flushed. "I'm…not that…ah!"   
  
Romano was cut short when you reached up and tugged on his curl to silence him along with planting a kiss on his neck. You ever so carefully maneuvered yourself into his lap and continued to play with his curl while kissing his neck and stopping to suckle on one spot.   
  
"A-ah! N-not there." Romano groaned when you began to tease the flesh on his neck.   
  
"Here? Why not…?" you whispered against his neck, kissing it more and nibbling on the flesh.   
  
You were surprised at yourself. It wasn't like you to behave like this…but you supposed it was because of how much you loved Romano. You were so close to him and loved him so much and…you wanted this with him…  
  
You became a bit nervous once more however when you felt Romano growing underneath you. But soon you relaxed again and actually took his body's response as encouragement to continue…  
  
Pulling off of his neck, you looked at his now heavily flushed and pleasured face. "Does it feel good?" you asked, slightly worried.   
  
Romano said nothing but the look on your face explained how he was feeling.   
  
"I guess you- ah!" you cried as Romano pushed you down.   
  
Apparently you teasing his curl had an effect…  
  
"________...." he breathed, reaching around and unzipping your dress. You gasped. "A-ah…is it ok?" he asked feeling suddenly insecure about his action.   
  
"Yes…I was just a little surprised." You replied.   
  
Romano sighed and began to peel your dress away, pulling it down your body. While Romano was distracted, you were busy admiring his bared chest….he was so handsome. His skin was so gorgeous and smooth and his body was toned…he wasn't scrawny or overly buff…he was Romano.   
  
Your attention to the situation was drawn back when you felt cool air caressing your body; it all made sense when you looked down to see that your dress was gone and you were left only in your undergarments.   
  
You looked up at him biting your lip. "Um…Lovi…"   
  
"Why do you look all nervous?" he asked, cocking a brow questioningly.   
  
"Because I…feel odd like this…" you said, shifting a bit.   
  
"Well don't; ok? Y-you're really….really beautiful." Romano said looking into your (color) eyes.   
  
"Thank you Lovino…" you whispered, reaching out and touching his chest, over his heart. "L-Lovino?" you breathed, blushing heavily.   
  
"What? Something wrong?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.   
  
You shook your head, and took his hands to guide them behind your back to your (color) lace bra. You looked deeply into his golden-brown eyes with your own.   
  
Romano's eyes widened…you really trusted him that much…  
  
Romano's eyes stayed connected with yours and finally he smiled at you. He didn't need to say single word to tell you what he meant…that smile did everything…  
  
You sighed softly when you felt Romano unhook your bra and carefully pull it off of you…you were nervous but trying to stay calm. What if he didn't like them?   
  
When you finally looked at him, you nearly cried. That look in his eyes…it was nothing but pure love and admiration for you.   
  
"Don't try to say anything bad about yourself ___________. Ok? ….you're…..you're perfect to me." Romano said, looking at you seriously.   
  
"And you're perfect to me…" you replied.  
  
He smiled at you and finally dove down to slip his tongue into your mouth once again. You sighed gently and allowed all of your feelings to flow through you and into Romano; you wanted him to know just how much you loved him…  
  
You made a mixture between a squeak and a groan into Romano's mouth when you felt him begin to caress both of your breasts in his strong hands.   
  
In response to his actions you moved your hands up to run up and down his torso several times, kneading, massaging, and rubbing his flesh…finally you stopped at his nipples and began to toy with them, enticing a groan from your soon to be lover.   
  
As you toyed with his nipples, Romano's hands began to work your breasts more hungrily before he finally pulled his lips away from yours to kiss down your jaw, neck, and collarbone to reach….  
  
"A-ah!" you cried, arching your chest when you felt Romano place a firm kiss on your right breast.   
  
Romano smiled against your breast a bit before moving his lips up to suckle on your pert nipple.  
  
"R-Roma!" you cried.   
  
You had never felt anything like this before…how could something as simple as this feel so good? How was it that your whole body was burning up just from this? And that space between your legs…it was hot and throbbing now; you wondered if it was the same for Romano.  
  
"L-Lovino…stop…" you panted.   
  
He pulled off. "Was it bad?" he asked.   
  
You shook your head. "No, I just…I want to make you feel good too…" you said, reaching for his pants.   
  
"H-hey! D-don't just grab people's pants like that!" he said with embarrassment.   
  
"Quiet." You said, tugging on his curl, making him moan and tear up.   
  
While you pulled on his curl tightly to keep him distracted, you slowly removed his pants…oh my….  
  
You moved away from Romano completely. Suddenly things were becoming very real. You thin lace thong and his boxers were the only things separating you two from becoming one…..  
  
"You ok?" Romano asked you.   
  
"I…I feel…" you began.   
  
How did you feel?   
  
"Look…you don't have to do anything. We don't' have to do anything. If it's bugging you we can stop." Romano sighed.   
  
"Roma…." You said softly. He was thinking about you….he was so sweet… "Lovino…I want to do this with you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world…"   
  
Much to your surprise, he smiled at you…a real smile…the ones that stopped your heart.   
  
He reached out and cupped your cheek. "Then don't get so nervous…"  
  
You smiled and kissed his lips quickly before finally putting your hands down to grab the waistband of his boxers.   
  
"C-can I?" you asked.   
  
"Well…if you want to I guess." He mumbled, his face resembling a tomato once more.   
  
You smiled at him and took a deep breath before tugging off the material. Much to your surprise and to your amusement, Romano immediately grabbed a pillow and shielded his lower regions.   
  
You began to laugh hysterically.   
  
"Shut up!" he yelled.   
  
"I didn't try to cover up even though I was nervous! You're such a little cutie pie Roma!" you teased.   
  
"Stop that!" he growled. "What the hell is wrong with me feeling weird?! I don't exactly show people my dick on a regular basis! I…I haven't shown any girl my…stuff…"   
  
You stopped laughing. "Really?" you said.   
  
"What the hell?! Do you think I'm a man-whore or something?!" he said with a blush.   
  
"No I'm just…I feel happy about it….you're my first too Lovino…and nobody has ever seen me like this before." You said with a pink tint on your cheeks.   
  
"Think I don't know that?" Romano said with a smirk.   
  
You blinked at him a few times.  
  
"You're way to stubborn to let some guy get into your pants." He said.   
  
You smiled and giggled a bit. "So Roma…can I see now?"   
  
Romano blushed a bit but grumbled and looked off to the side. "F-fine…." He said, slowly moving the pillow out of the way to reveal what he had previously kept hidden.   
  
Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed. You felt sort of lewd looking at Romano like this but at the same time you figured you should know what was going to become a part of you. You had to admit; you hadn't expected Romano to be this sizable. Sure you had nothing to compare it to but you were pretty sure this was above average…  
  
You looked to see Romano with his eyes pinched shut as he gulped from anxiety.   
  
Now you were curious….that and you wanted to pleasure him. With those two motives combined, you put your feelings into action by softly running your fingertips over the entire length of his erection.   
  
"Ah _________!" Romano gasped. He obviously hadn't expected that…  
  
"Just relax Roma…." You said gently, pressing your hand to his chest to push him down.   
  
Romano didn't feel like arguing for once as he laid down making whimpers and moans due to your continued caressing.   
  
Finally though you wanted to do more for him…you could tell it might be time to do more when you ran your thumb over the tip of his erection, smearing his pre-cum over it.   
  
"Roma…you're going to need to hold on longer than this…" you said teasingly.   
  
He didn't reply; he couldn't with all the new pleasure he was experiencing.   
  
Finally you grasped his length in your hand carefully yet firmly.   
  
"Aah!" Romano cried, arching his hips involuntarily.   
  
You simply felt of his member first….it was odd. You were expecting it to be rather hard and unpleasant but it was far from it. The skin was actually soft…it was hard but had flexibility to it. It was heavy yet weightless at the same time…  
  
Having had enough of simple experimentation, you began to move your hand up and down his shaft.   
  
"___________.....nnnnngh…." Romano groaned.   
  
You blushed at the sound of your name coming out of Romano's mouth like that, but even so, it encouraged you to do more to him. Deciding to increase his pleasure more, you reached up with your free hand to twist his curl around your finger while pumping your hand faster.   
  
"Gah! __-__________!" he cried, thrusting his hips.   
  
It was obvious that Romano didn't care about maintaining his attitude and pride right now…it would have been impossible for him even if he wanted to.   
  
You could tell your ministrations were driving Romano mad…perhaps too mad considering what it might escalate to if you weren't careful. But you wanted to pleasure him even more…so with that you released his member from your grasp, leaving a panting Romano to recover.   
  
Before Romano could fit a single word in, your hand retracted from his curl and moved to the base of his erection which you slowly and carefully enveloped with your warm, wet mouth.   
  
"___________!" Romano cried, snapping his eyes shut and bucking his hips.   
  
You knew you weren't ready to deep throat him, so whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth, you teased with one of your hands. As for your other hand, you managed to reach up to his right nipple and play with it.   
  
Romano could barely stand it. His hands gripped the bedding beneath him in a desperate attempt to stabilize himself and his head thrashed back and forth while his body twisted into almost unnatural positions.   
  
You sucked harder and harder, faster and faster; it was unbelievable, blissful oblivion for Romano and you could tell. Your mouth was clamped around him and the suction was almost unbearably tight. You had even managed to tease him a bit with your teeth, grazing his erection….  
  
You could feel his body changing though and you knew he was close to release. You wanted to pleasure him in this way further but you didn't want him to finish just yet…so you pulled off.   
  
Looking up at Romano you nearly laughed. He looked so cute…his entire face was flushed, his mouth hung open in a combination of pants and deep breaths, and his eyes were half open as he struggled to recover.   
  
While he worked on regaining control of his body, you gently and affectionately caressed his cheek….you loved your Roma so much…  
  
What you didn't expect however, was what came next….  
  
"Ah! L-Lovi!" you gasped when he suddenly moved from his lying down position to pin you underneath him.  
  
"It's…" he panted. "your turn…damn it…" he finished breathlessly.   
  
You blushed but smiled at him. "Alright…"   
  
Romano finally sighed and looked at you. "So it's fine?" he asked, reaching for the rim of the flimsy lace material.   
  
"Yes…" you gently assured him.   
  
Having permission, Romano blushed as he shakily pulled off your remaining clothing…it was weightier than he had expected; when he looked closer he saw why.   
  
"This wet? How long have you been waiting for this?" he said, looking at her.   
  
You blushed. "N-never mind that right now…"   
  
Romano rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "Quit being sensitive."   
  
"Romano…you're so ah….." you gasped.   
  
Romano had reached down and began to curiously caress the outside of your lower lips…  
  
"Lovino…." You said quietly.   
  
You didn't expect his next move; he stopped his touches and sat back to look at you.   
  
"________....you're beautiful…" he said, admiring every single feature about you.  
  
Your eyes watered at his words. "L-Lovino…"   
  
"Hey, don't start crying right now." He said, rolling his eyes…and yet he cupped your cheek comfortingly. "I…I don't like it when you cry…you're better when you're smiling…"   
  
You smiled and nodded.   
  
Feeling better now, Romano moved his eyes back down to your lower regions before moving in to fuse his mouth with yours.   
  
You groaned and gasped around his mouth when you felt him rubbing the space between your legs once again…he didn't stay there for long however; he finally slipped one finger beneath your folds to rub the slick skin beneath.   
  
You moaned and shifted about a bit from the pleasure of Romano touching you…but your gasps soon turned into cries of passion when Romano began to rub a very special bundle of nerves.   
  
"L-Lovino! Ahnnn!!" you cried, squirming in pleasure and panting aggressively.   
  
Romano blushed at your behavior but also felt a surge of pride. Focusing on your pleasure, he began to rub it harder and faster, enticing a plethora of pleasured cries from you.   
  
"Lovino! It feels so good!" you practically screamed, bucking your hips.   
  
Then much to your dismay, he stopped.   
  
"L-Lovino…" you somewhat whined. "Why did you—ah!" you cried, as he dipped a finger inside your pulsing core.   
  
He immediately withdrew his finger. "D-did it hurt you?" he asked, unsure about how you sounded.   
  
You shook your head and looked him in the eyes. "No….I…I liked it…" you said, clenching your eyes shut in embarrassment.   
  
Romano took advantage of your closed eyes to smile at just how cute you were before moving his finger back inside you once again, creating another immediate response from you.   
  
"L-Lovino…..mmmmm…." you breathed.   
  
Romano's initial ministrations were similar to yours in that they were rather curious. Your inner walls were so hot…so wet…and so tight…it was muscular yet slick and smooth at the same time; it was like nothing he had ever felt before.   
  
Satisfied with his initial observation, he began to focus once more on pleasuring you and began to thrust his finger in and out of you.   
  
"O-oh…" you groaned, arching your hips up.   
  
You gulped at your pleasure; it wasn't just pleasuring you…it was making him even harder than he already was. Gradually his thrusts became faster and faster and he even added a second finger.   
  
"Ah! Th-there!" you cried out when Lovino hit a particularly sensitive spot within you.   
  
Romano smirked. 'I'll remember that.' He thought to himself, finally taking out his fingers.   
  
You looked at him with half-lidded eyes.   
  
"Lovino…are we ready?" you asked.   
  
"Are you ready?" he asked seriously. "I'm not going to do this unless you want it for sure."   
  
You reached up and gingerly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of you. "I want to Lovino…I want to give myself to you. I love you. I always have and always will."  
  
Romano's eyes softened at your words.   
  
"Lovino?" you questioned, not fully understanding the look on his face.   
  
"I guess I just…ugh…damn it…I didn't think anyone cared about me that much." He said, resting his forehead against yours.   
  
You smiled and kissed his lips quickly. "And now that you know…you can accept it…I love you…"   
  
"_________...ti amo…" he breathed.   
  
"Then please…" you said, pulling him closer.   
  
Romano closed his eyes and positioned himself over you properly. "I guess you're probably kinda nervous or whatever…but try not to freak out ok? I…I'm gonna try not to hurt you."   
  
You smiled and held him close. "I know…"   
  
Romano looked at you deeply…his eyes held nothing but pure, undiluted love before he finally kissed you.   
  
If Romano admitted it to himself, he was rather nervous as well. Sure he could be an ass and all but he didn't want to hurt you…he knew it was probably going to hurt you and he'd have to go through with it, but it still pained him to think about it.   
  
Romano took a mental deep breath, kissed you lovingly, and thrust himself all the way into you.   
  
He listened with sorrow as you make a pained cry and whimper inside your mouth while your body tensed from the pain. He pulled his face away from yours to see how you were handling it. As he had expected, you looked pained and tiny tear bubbles threatened to spill from the corners of your eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry _________." Romano said, sincerely sorry for having caused you pain.   
  
"I-it's ok…" you breathed. "I-it doesn't h-hurt that bad…"   
  
Romano bit his lip…you were obviously hurting a lot and trying to lie to him rather pathetically. He considered pulling out of you for a moment but soon decided against it. You had both already gone this far; it would be stupid to stop now, especially after putting you through the pain already.   
  
Romano was pulled from his thoughts when you cupped his cheek and smiled at him.   
  
"Lovino…it doesn't hurt anymore." You said, kissing him softly.   
  
"You're not lying are you?" he asked just to be sure.   
  
"I'm not…it's fine now." You said. "Please Lovino; I'm ready. I want to." You said, pushing your hips up into his.   
  
Romano groaned a bit at the already wonderful sensation.   
  
"Ok…" he replied as he began to slowly push himself in and out of you.   
  
"Aaaah….Lovino…" you groaned at the feeling.   
  
You couldn't help but look down as he thrust in and out of you. It was sort of amazing actually…you were a part of each other now. Lovino was inside of you. This was really how it worked…  
  
It felt so good physically and emotionally. You could feel every inch of him rubbing your inner walls and his hips meshed with yours with each thrust of his hips…and it was so warming on the inside too; you had chosen each other because you loved one another more than anything.   
  
"Lovi…can you go faster?" you asked.   
  
He looked at you with concern.   
  
"Please. You won't hurt me." You said, moving your hips.   
  
Romano panted and nodded and swiftly obeyed your wishes, pumping in and out of you faster. It felt so good to Romano as well. You were so warm inside and out; like you were meant to be joined like this. Your wetness was bathing his length within you, and some of your juices escaped to slicken your thighs. And you were so tight around him…god it felt so amazing.   
  
"Lovino! I need all of you!" you finally begged. Sure it sounded lewd but it was really what you needed.   
  
"Are you sure?" he barely managed to say between pants.   
  
"Yes!" you cried, bucking your hips aggressively and yanking on his curl.  
  
That was it. He couldn't stand it anymore. Growling, he grabbed your hips and began to pound you relentlessly, shoving your body into the mattress and making the bed creak.   
  
"Oh god Lovino! Ah! I-it ah!" you cried, grabbing on to him desperately. You were getting close…  
  
"__-______...agh! I-I can't hold on much longer!" he half growled, half groaned.   
  
Finally he managed to relocate that special spot within you and began to pound it repeatedly until you were going mad.   
  
"Lovino!!!! I…ah!!!!!" you practically sobbed as your juices finally spilt from your core and your body fell limp.   
  
"_________!!!!!!" Romano shouted, arching his back and spilling his seed deep within you.   
  
…..then it was over…you were both panting in pure exhaustion and lingering pleasure. Romano had to use all of his will power not to collapse onto you right then and there. Finally Romano groaned and pulled himself out of you and collapsed at your side, breathing in and out heavily.   
  
You sighed and scooted closer to him, resting your head against his chest and wrapping your arms around him, snuggling as close as you could. Romano exhaled deeply, kissed the top of your head, and pulled the blankets over your limp bodies lazily.   
  
"_________....?" Romano said quietly.   
  
"Hmmmm?" you asked, nuzzling his chest.   
  
"I love you….I really do. I mean it…more than anything." He said, pulling you close. "You're mine…."   
  
You smiled and cuddled closer to his warm body. "And you're mine too….and I love you Lovino Vargas…more than anything…."   
  
As the two of you finally drifted away into unconsciousness, only six words lingered in both of your minds.   
  
'I love you more than anything….'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you like it or want to read the other parts of the story, you can go to my dA page here:  
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
